The Shenanigans of SPR
by Tauria
Summary: The various things the ghost hunters at SPR get up to – and all the insanity, fluff, etc. that comes with it. / One-shot collection. Will always say complete, as each story is a separate one. Title is subject to change.
1. Pretending

**Summary: **Once, it was but a game. Now, it is his reality. / one-shot  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Spoilers.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Gene  
><strong>Alternate Titles: <strong>Games, Deceptions

**Disclaimer: **Own it, I do not.

**Pretending**

_Tauria_

It was hard, pretending to be Noll. Every case, there he was, helping out to the best of his abilities. Showing her information, pushing her gently in the right direction. He guided her powers in the way his brother could not – would not, so focused on his goal was he. Every time, she looked at him with adoration in her eyes… and every time he was reminded that this was all for his brother; not for him.

He did not begrudge his brother her affection. On the contrary – he thought it was about time. He was not jealous that Noll had found someone who saw that he wasn't as cold and callous as he appeared. Really, he wished them all the luck in the world with their relationship (they would need it, what with his brother's annoying propensity to douse himself so fully in work that he didn't notice the goings-on of the world around him).

In life, pretending to be his brother had been a game. A way of getting out of trouble, a way of tricking people, a way of letting his brother slip off to attend university lectures. It had been fun, he had enjoyed it, even if it did get a bit tiring pretending to be his brother. And now, in his after life, he would continue to deceive people into thinking that he was his brother. It was fitting, in an odd sort of way...

But there were times that he longed to reach out, to say that he was _Eugene_, not _Oliver_. _Gene_, not _Noll. _Yet, he knew if he were to tell her that, she would want more information. She would want to know what happened to him, and then she would tell his brother. And then Noll would leave. He would go back to England, back where he had grown up. Knowing him, he would end up dropping all forms of contact… "a clean break" as it were.

Gene couldn't – wouldn't – allow that. Despite the rather morbid mission that brought him here, Noll was finally something close to happy. No matter how much he acted like he didn't care; no matter what kind of bad attitude he put up, he _knew _that his brother cared for these people. He knew that sooner or later, one of them was going to be able to break through the walls he put up. Gene would bet his afterlife it was going to be the little brunette.

And that was why he kept pretending. That was why he smiled and didn't correct her when she called him "Naru". That was why he never said anything more than the facts she had to know, or a comforting word or two.

Sometimes, though, when he was left to his thoughts for too long, Gene was bitter. He had the power to speak up, to _say something_. He could tell them where he was, could finally rest in peace. (Well, perhaps. It was possible that he would continue to linger even after his body was found. That all depended on how strong his desire was to keep helping his brother and the odd group of employees he had collected.) He had the power to end his brother's search, to let him find his own peace in putting his body to rest. Yet, Gene knew that it would not make him happy.

So he kept pretending, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Yay! I finally wrote something about Gene! Even if it is kind of sad.

Anyway, since I continue to come up with one-shot ideas (usually in the midst of attempting to write my multi-chapter Ghost Hunt story) I decided to make it easier and start a collection for them.

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Mistake

**Summary: **The stinging of the wound on his palm was a welcome feeling. It reminded him of his mistake, and the promise that he would not fail again._  
><em>**Warning: **None. _  
><em>**Character: **Naru  
><strong>Alternate Titles: <strong>Cut, Glass, Wrong, Promise

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Mistake**

Hot, red blood trickled out of a jagged cut and down his palm, across his fingers, between them. The wound stung, throbbing in tune with his heartbeat. Yet, it was a welcome feeling. It reminded him of his mistake; his failure. Reminded him that he had to do better; to be better.

He was not a man used to making such mistakes. He was not used to being wrong, to discovering that the answer he found was incorrect. He used custom-made cameras, considered every possible angle, collected data, kept his thoughts rational and logical... he put up every precaution he could think of to keep his results unbiased and irrefutably correct. It was what made him good at his job.

He had to be perfect, because if he was even a hair less than that, people got hurt. Like today, for instance. None of them escaped without a scratch or two... and they were lucky that was all. They were lucky to walk away with such small, insignificant injuries, because it could have been so much worse.

This job was dangerous. He knew that when he started it. He knew the risks, knew what was at stake. Yet, before... he had worked with small group of people. Usually, he wasn't in charge. People weren't counting on him for anything more than answers. That was his job – research. He gathered information, relayed it to everyone else, and then _they_ decided on a course of action. _They _decided if he was right or not. He watched, listened, occasionally suggested things...

But today, people had been counting on _him_. He had been the one they had come to for not just information, but _answers_. They wanted to know what was going on, they had trusted him... and he had been _wrong_. They had relied on him – two of which were high school girls with _no_ experience... one of which _he _had hired. She worked for him, she was his responsibility, and if it had been anything worse, anything more dangerous...

It would have been his fault.

His stomach churned, bile rising up in his throat. He felt nauseous. If something had happened to her, it would have been on him. It would have been his responsibility... and all because she had been curious, because he hadn't wanted to do the heavy lifting... No. All because he hadn't wanted to be alone.

He felt sickened with himself. He was so... so angry with his own actions, that he could have thrown up. He was supposed to be the best in his field, and here he was, unable to recognize a poltergeist when he saw one. There had to be something more here; something he had missed. He needed more information, more pieces of the puzzle.

Yes. That's what he would do – what he was good at. Research. He'd let the others do as they wished, but he was not going to come back until he had answers. He couldn't be anything less than perfect this time, because he would not make the same mistake again.

His wound throbbed again, and again he welcomed it. It was a reminder. A reminder of his mistake, of his failure. A reminder of his promise, of his decision.

He would not, _could not _be wrong a second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>A random idea I had as I was trying to get to sleep last night... I wrote the first couple sentences on my phone so I wouldn't forget, and then when I got up, I immediately started working on it again! ^^

This is supposed to be set after they escape from the old schoolhouse while it's collapsing, when Naru has that cut on his hand.

I hope you enjoyed it~!


	3. Disenchantment

**Summary**: Their relationship was all-consuming in the moment, but when the moment was over, she crashed. She was not falling out of love, but the enchantment was fading. She wanted answers, but she also needed time.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Spoilers. Mentions of Naru/Mai pairing  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Mai

**Disclaimer**: I own it not.

**Disenchantment**

_Tauria_

Mai huffed softly, sitting at her desk with her chin cradled in her palm. She gazed off in the distance – which just so happened to be the shut door of a certain narcissist's office. It was yet another boring day in the office of SPR. No clients had come in, no appointments were scheduled. The phone hadn't rang, the Irregulars hadn't made their usual appearance. Naru wasn't due for another tea call anytime soon. She had even finished all of her filing. All of it. There was literally _nothing _to do. She still had two hours before she got to go home, and she wasn't going to ask to leave early, because she was not going to be accused of slacking off.

So, the only thing left to do was think. And as it always did when she allowed her thoughts to wander away with her, Mai's mind inevitably turned to her boss. Sometimes, these thoughts were pleasant, but lately... all they brought was the dull throb of heartache.

_Why does he hate me so much? _Mai questioned, though she immediately dismissed the thought. Naru didn't hate anyone who worked at SPR – not even Masako, who had been blackmailing him with his purpose in Japan. Somehow, they had become more than just co-workers and colleagues They were... well, they were friends. _If Naru hated me, he wouldn't even bother himself with speaking to me... _Mai repeated Gene's words to herself, accepting them as truth. After all, no one knew Naru as well as her spirit guide did.

_I just wish that Naru would show me he cared! Just once, can he bother to act like he considers me a friend instead of insulting me all the time?! I know that it's not in his nature to be affectionate or obvious about his feelings, so I'm not asking for much. Just a little sign to show me that we are more than an assistant and her boss. _

She scoffed at the thought. Naru wouldn't do that, unfortunately. Not in the way she hoped – his way of showing he cared always came out more insulting than anything. And for some reason, she continued to stick around. He was narcissistic, emotionally closed-off, almost overly controlled, insulting, and somehow, she had managed to fall for him.

And she wasn't the only one who had found _something _to like about him. Some reason to keep coming back every day, every case. Everyone else in their odd collection of spiritualists had found something in him to like, some reason to keep on coming around. It wasn't just respect that kept them there, after all – though all of them did respect him a great deal, even before they found out just who he was. Maybe at first, they had stuck around because of it, but it wasn't what kept them coming.

She wasn't sure what it was that drew each of them to him. It was different for everyone, she supposed. But it definitely wasn't lack of money, respect, or unemployment. They had other jobs that they worked at, other income sources. There were other ways for them to get jobs, after all. Even though none of them needed the work that Naru offered, they all came anyway.

_You would think that with his giant brain, he'd realize this... and maybe even make an effort to treat us all a little better, _Mai thought bitterly. To be honest, Naru did treat them a bit better than he treated other people – the people he deemed beneath his concern, or stupid. Such as the couple who had come in a couple days ago, complaining about a "spirit" in their attic. Even Mai had known it was just overactive imaginations.

There had been a lot of cases like that recently. Sometimes it was people's imagination, sometimes it was desperation to see something that wasn't there. Other times it was natural causes like land or illnesses they were refusing to acknowledge. Once it was even an "inexplicable change in behavior" but one look at the girl told everyone else in the room that it was just the parents, denying the fact that their daughter had found a new interest, or was entering a new phase.

It had been like that for two months, and this week was particularly bad. Especially since Naru had handed Mai a question sheet and told her she could meet with the clients. That was maddening, and her nerves were shot. Naru also seemed to be directing his frustration towards the little brunette assistant – or maybe he was just bored. They were doing a lot more bantering usually, instead of dropping it quickly like usual.

Normally, Mai enjoyed their brief arguments. It was a challenge, trying to come up with barbs in time with her boss, a dance that she was slowly learning to do. She never lasted as long as she would have liked, and he always won... but it was fun while it lasted. It could be infuriating never winning, and she always got riled up because of his sharp tongue... but it was worth it to see the amusement dancing in his eyes, the smile that would play on the edge of his lips... never fully forming. The dreamer part of Mai loved to believe that it was just their own way of flirting, but just quickly as she thought it, she would dismiss it.

Naru only flirted to coerce girls into getting what he wanted before he returned to go back to ignoring them afterwards (after all, just look at the night that they had met – he put on his charm and got invited to tell ghost stories with them, just like he wanted)... or to irritate Mai. But, at least his arguing with her proved he acknowledged her existence as more than just someone who brought him tea.

As she told everyone – Naru just had an odd way of showing that he cared. It was infuriating and endearing to her at the same time... and therein lied her problem. Her feelings for him had not diminished in any way, but the charm was wearing off of their relationship. She wasn't going to quit, she wasn't going to terminate their friendship... She only wanted a bit of change in their relationship. It was all-consuming in the moment, directing her complete attention to him and whatever they were doing at the time... but then when he was gone, and they weren't together again, she crashed.

Thoughts of his lakeside rejection, of how she could never tell if he cared, of whether she would ever be able to get through his seemingly unbreakable wall would seep in, poisoning her usually bright outlook on life. It would all disappear the next time she faced him, though, and she would once again be sucked into the way her heart raced when she met his eyes, the flush that decorated her cheeks when he spoke to her, the way he would tease her with that irresistible voice, the way he irritated her and made her want to hurt him at the same time...

And it was growing tiring. She was disenchanted with it, tired of the way her heart ached, of the hold he had over her. She was tired of reliving the confession at the lake, the way she could never tell what he felt towards her. Tired of crying, tired of being insulted. She wanted something to change. Something.

It didn't help that the stupid question played over and over in her mind, as if stuck on repeat.

"_Me, or Gene?" _

The certainty in his eyes and voice as he had spoken the question, the way the moment her tears had formed he had immediately decided he knew the answer. The way he had comforted her, assuring her that she would see Gene again some day. His voice had been gentle, his eyes distant. The way he had told her Gene was always the preferred twin, especially when it came to girls. All of this had made her resolve falter – did she really know? Was she _really _sure she was in love with Naru? Did she fall for Gene, with his warm eyes and welcoming smile? As Naru always had, he made her second guess herself. She doubted – for the first time since her realization – her own feelings.

She knew now that was foolish. She had not fallen for Gene, had been right the whole time. To fall for the older twin would have been shallow. It was not his _appearance _that made her like him, after all. Sure – he was definitely attractive. But as she had spent more time with him, she had gotten to know Naru. She knew about his bad qualities... but she also knew about his good ones.

It had not been Gene who saved her from being crushed by a crumbling ceiling. It had not been Gene who ran towards her before she could fall into a well. It had not been Gene who did tricks with a coin to make her calm down. It wasn't Gene who brought her tea after her nightmare. It was Naru who had done all of those things... Naru who had been there for her and the rest of them.

She just wished she had said that at the time, instead of letting her feelings overwhelm her.

For the longest time, she had believed that Gene was his brother. The only things she had noticed were really different was the gentle tone of his voice, the soft eyes, and easy smile. And none of those things were what she found she liked in Naru – even if she did occasionally wish he would show a bit of warmth (but, he wouldn't be _Naru_ if he didn't).

His ego was endearing, his wall just a challenge she would one day overcome. His arrogance could be daunting and his insults were irritating (and hurtful), but they were apart of him... and how could she claim to like of him if she couldn't accept the bad with the good? She found that she just couldn't imagine Naru without them anymore.

Naru had his rough edges just like everyone else, but he also had his smoother ones. She would let herself wonder if maybe... maybe her rough and soft edges were designed to mesh with his, like two puzzle pieces finally connecting again, building a beautiful picture.

Not that she planned to say any of this to him any time soon. She couldn't bring herself to offer up her heart to be rejected again. Perhaps when her courage returned, and she had finished picking up the pieces. When her heart had been reassembled, she would say something again. And this time, she wouldn't let him throw her off again. She would stand her ground and prove to him that her feelings were for him.

All of this was why she had a growing disenchantment with their arguing, his constant insults, and the teasing. Mai wanted something else to signify that he cared – though she often argued this point, insisting that she did have something else. He saved her constantly, throwing himself in harms way just to keep her safe. This usually mollified her for a little bit.

Saying anything to Naru about his insults and how she just wanted to go through a few days without arguing with him would probably result in a comment about her intelligence (or lack thereof). That is, unless she was a bit more upset when she told him, though she would not stoop so low as to make him feel guilty just to get what she wanted out of him.

Stupid narcissist.

Just once, couldn't he bother to make an effort to understand how she might have felt? She snorted softly – yeah right. This was _Naru_ she was talking about. One of the things she – for some odd reason – liked about him was the way he seemed to be unable to understand other's emotions. Well – scratch that. He _did _understand... but he wasn't the best person to deal with them. It made it that much sweeter when he tried to comfort her.

Her cinnamon eyes, which had drifted to gaze around the rest of the office with her thoughts, returned to her boss's door. She had memorized the thing with how often she spent staring at it. Sometimes her stare was longing, sometimes it was sad, sometimes it was more of a glare, sometimes it was day-dreamy... And other time, she was just expecting the inevitable call that would drift out.

"_Me, or Gene?" _

There was that damned question again...

She had never quite gotten over that day, hence why it continued to pop up in her thoughts. Every time she replayed the memory, she couldn't help but feel like _something _was off about it. Something was missing... but what?

Perhaps it was the fact that he had accused her of loving someone she didn't even really know. Sure, she spoke with Gene occasionally before that... but it was usually about the case or her powers. They never really had any heart-to-heart chats. They had more conversations now, of course, but that was beside the point.

She contemplated this for a moment. No – that wasn't it. Even if that was annoying.

Perhaps it was the way he had just assumed he knew the answer, even though she hadn't given him a definitive answer? (For all he knew, the tears were of shock or confusion... there was no need to suspect they were because he was right about her liking Gene!) He hadn't even really given her a chance to give it proper thought!

No – as irritating as that was, it wasn't the answer either.

Could it have been because the whole thing felt unresolved...? Like it was just a way to distract her, as he narrowly stepped aside, avoiding having to deal with the problem? Yes, it wasn't exactly an appropriate time for her to bring it up. She could have waited, but she had no idea she was going to see him again! For all she knew, he was disappearing back to England, never to return. She had jumped on the chance she had.

It was only a natural reaction for him to try and avoid dealing with it... and Naru was nothing if not good at pushing people away, protecting himself from getting hurt. His reaction felt like one of those – a way to throw her off, to avoid having to address their feelings. It wasn't as if she had ever brought it up again afterwards, now was it?

Yes – this sounded like the answer she was looking for.

Of course, it could also have been that he was avoiding having to give a more cutting reaction... but Mai sincerely doubted that. Though Naru did have his moments, she believed he respected her enough to tell her straight up if he didn't like her.

Every time she replayed the memory in her mind – which was quite often, especially lately – it felt hollow, in addition to the pain of having her feelings brushed aside. It felt as if something was lurking below the surface, something she hadn't gotten the chance to see yet…

Perhaps, Naru had not seen it either.

She supposed it didn't really matter at the moment – she wasn't ready to dip her feet back into those waters again. She needed some time to heal, needed to give Naru some time as well. It could wait a while longer.

Until then, she would have to relearn how to be content with arguing with him and making his tea, day-by-day. Speaking of tea…

"Mai, tea."

Right on time, as always.

She felt a soft smile reach her face. Another soft snort escaped her, while she stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Predictable.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>This was one of the first one-shots I ever wrote for Ghost Hunt. I wrote it before I finished the manga, before I found the light novels... I rewrote most of it... and I'm not really sure what to think of it.

It has a pseudo-sequel, which I'm working on touching up as well ^^

I hope you enjoyed~!


	4. Not So Bad

**Summary**: Was he willing to let her in? To let her get to know and understand him, or would he push her away like he did everyone else? **  
>Characters<strong> Naru**  
>Warnings: <strong>Spoilers, Naru/Mai pairing.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine~

**Not So Bad**

Mai fingered the note she had worked so hard on yet again, nerves knotting in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if she could go through with it, and once again, she was tempted by the urge to take it back, to wad it up and hide it in the dark recesses of her desk – or perhaps to put it through the shredder – never to be seen again. She squared her shoulders, attempting to put thoughts of it out of her mind. She left the kitchen, taking swift, determined strides towards the lair of the beast lest she lose her nerve.

The piece of paper causing her such distress was resting innocently on the saucer beside Naru's teacup, his name written on the folded paper in her best script. **(1)** It was carefully tucked by the cup, though not under it, lest an imprint stain the crisp, white paper.

She carefully placed the saucer on his desk and then turned, not waiting for acknowledgment – not that it would come anyway. She didn't comment on his lack of manners, on the way he didn't even bother to lift his eyes from his work or nod in thanks. She left the room as quickly as she had entered, trying not to look as if she was running away. The knot of nerves was twisting in her stomach, and she fought the crimson blush that threatened to stain her cheeks.

Naru looked up from his work in surprise, though his eyes only barely showed it. He gazed curiously at the door she had shut behind her, wondering at the cause of her swift exit. It was rare that she didn't storm out of his office in a huff, muttering curses about him after their most recent argument, fuming at his words. Even then, she didn't leave so quickly – unless he had really upset her. Yet, Naru could think of nothing that he had done recently that would have been particularly upsetting. Observant as he was, he had noticed her skittish and flustered state, and in a rare show of kindness, he held off his usual baiting. He hadn't pried, hoping that it was something which would sort itself out.

He sighed – perhaps he should say something to her. Even if he didn't outright ask, perhaps some mild baiting would get her back to her usual self. He reached for his tea, curling long, pale fingers around the handle. In the process, a fingertip brushed against a small, folded up piece of paper. Even without directly activating his psychometry, he could feel the emotions emanating from it. He carefully picked it up, though despite the aura of feeling, there was no oncoming vision. He couldn't help but relax a little in relief.

A cursory glance showed his name written on it, in Mai's handwriting. His curiosity piquing, he unfolded it with nimble fingers – perhaps this was the reason for her peculiar behavior lately? Her writing scrawled across the page, forming a letter that he began to rid, blue eyes darting across the black lines.

_Naru, _

_A year ago, you asked me a question. Do you remember it? (Of course you do, no need to come up with some insulting remark to throw at me later... everyone already knows that "your brain works differently than mine" – you don't have to state that fact every time I say or do something you deem stupid.)_

_I never answered you, so maybe it was my fault you assumed you knew the answer, moving to comfort me over what you probably thought was something exceedingly painful for me to figure out. If you had been correct, it would have been. Don't get me wrong – I'm thankful that you were concerned about my feelings, grateful that you spoke of your brother with me. It was the right thing to do, and I am impressed that you did it. _

_But, as I said – your conclusion was wrong. _

_I admit, you did throw me for a loop there for a while. You were always right in the past, always knew the answer to the most difficult of questions (at least, they were for me). Why should I doubt you now? Especially since you looked so __sure__ of the conclusion you came to! Your voice was just as confident as ever, and I doubted. I wondered – is he right? Was I really just using you as a substitute? _

_I spent a lot of time thinking about it while you were in England. I'm not sure how much time I devoted to analyzing and reanalyzing that scene at the lake, and each time I went over it... I came to the same answer I always had. It was an infuriating answer, both pleasing me and hurting me at the same time. _

_I was happy because for the first and perhaps the last time, I was right and you were not. It hurt because the object of my affection has always seemed beyond my reach – ever distant and closed off. So smart, so powerful, so self-sure. _

_Despite the fact that it seems so obvious to me now, I want to state this very clearly, so as to leave no room for anymore misunderstandings – we've had enough to last us a lifetime, I think, though I doubt they'll ever stop. The answer I came up with was __YOU__. Oliver Davis, Noll, Kazuya Shibuya, Naru... whatever other names you might go by. I understand if you don't return my feelings – that's not something you can help. But do not try to tell me __again__, that I like your brother and not you. At the time in which I confessed, we had conversed very little. I didn't even know he was a separate entity from you. _

_There you have it. _

_For some mysterious reason, your narcissism is endearing to me. Your insults and arrogance rile me up more often than not, yet they are part of what makes you, you. I enjoy our bantering – most of the time. I wouldn't trade those self-assured smirks for all the beaming smiles in the world. You have problems grasping my emotions, you don't deal well in social situations, and you're not exactly the most... open(?) person in the world... but yet, I like all of that too. I like you because of who you are, not who I imagine you to be. _

_Before you attempt to state how improbable, how stupid all of that is (if you even are)... Opposites attract. It's a law in science, but it holds some truth in human nature as well – within reason. _

_I'm willing to try and get to know you, to make an effort to understand you better. I know that it isn't going to be easy, but I'd relish the challenge, if you'd let me. _

_The question is now, are you willing to let me try, should you return my feelings? _

_- Mai_

Naru stared at the piece of paper before him in bemusement. He had been conscious, of course, of his social norms changing. Most people in the past had avoided him if they were able. He was insulting, condescending, arrogant, and cold, they said. He wasn't the type of person they wanted to associate with, which suited him just fine. He had never had a fondness for people outside of his limited social circle. Most of the time, he spent his life surrounded by the paranormal, and he was content to do so.

But lately... his tiny social circle had started to expand, and Mai was the ringleader. He had let her in first, and the others trickled in after her. These new people didn't ignore him, they didn't avoid him. They didn't stick around because he was "Oliver Davis". They didn't stick around only because they respected him or because they were depending on him for something.

They did the complete opposite of avoid him, deliberately seeking him out. They strolled right into his office – occasionally even into his personal office. They didn't only come to converse with Mai, either. They wanted to see him too, were constantly inviting him to join them in their "hanging out" or their office parties. They always seemed genuinely disappointed when he declined – well, after they got over the indignation of being insulted.

Mai was – once again – at the forefront of the group. Talking back to him, calling him out on his bull, even insulting him back! She spoke her mind instead of lying down and taking whatever he dished out. And... despite how rotten he could be to her, she kept coming back for more. She continued to enjoy being there at SPR, to seemingly enjoy spending time with him.

He leaned backwards into his chair, hand gripping his teacup and lifting it to his lips. He gazed at the wall in thought. Mai... Mai was at the center of his dilemma now. She was the epicenter of his current musings. It was fitting, considering she had taken charge of everything else.

During the progression of his friendly relationship with Mai, Naru had (unconsciously) noticed many things about her. They were mostly little things, little things he wouldn't have bothered to notice or remember in anyone else. Like the various shades of red her face would turn when he made her mad or embarrassed her. He had noted the tea she drank most often when she was in the office, the tea she always made for herself if she was upset. He had noted how she always seemed to know what kind of tea _he _liked in certain situations.

She always seemed to know just what to say to hit a nerve, what to say to calm him down, how to get under his skin. He always seemed to defy his usual way of thinking, to go against his normal behavior where she was concerned. It was because of _her_ words that he had used his PK. It was because of _her_ that he had leaped into the nurse's office, taking the brunt of a collapsing ceiling. It was because of _her_ he had allowed himself to be pulled into the sewer. Not that he meant to blame her, because he made his own decisions. Still, these decisions always seemed to concern her, in one way or another.

In addition to noticing a lot of things about her, Naru also found that he _liked_ a lot of things about her. He liked the array of emotions that played across her face during their banters. He liked her tea. He liked verbally sparring with her. He liked riling her up. He liked the way she cared about everyone around her. He liked the way she seemed to be able to read his moods. He liked the way she shouldered her visions without complaint. He liked her independence. He liked the way she made him feel when she was around.

He also liked her smile. She did it a lot, but she had all sorts of different smiles. There was the bright, beaming smile for when she was truly happy. There was the smile she made after she had one of her nightmares – the one that stated she was okay, she was stronger than she looked. There was the comforting smile she wore for their clients. There was her worried smile, her gentle smile... Mai had lots of different smiles, and sometimes it bothered Naru that he could name them all... as well as recall them perfectly in his head.

He liked her laugh, too. She had different laughs, as well. There was that nervous laugh, the hesitant chuckle if she wasn't sure someone was joking. There was her giggle, then there was the laugh that made her double over. There was the bright and happy laugh, there was the fake laugh.

Upon reflection, there were almost too many things to name that he liked about Mai.

Naru was not a person concerned with feelings... even during the days he had been more open with those around him. He didn't normally bother to analyze the complications that arose when it came to emotions. They made logical thinking difficult, and he prided himself upon being logical. Today, however, he would have to make an exception (as he always seemed to do when it came to his brunette assistant). This was a puzzle, one he couldn't solve with his normal way of thinking. And when did he ever turn away a good puzzle? Certainly not now.

The first question of the puzzle was, did he feel the same?

He considered the "dates" he had went on with Masako, imagining Mai in her place. He couldn't help it as the corners of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly. That wouldn't be nearly as bad as it had been with the TV medium. In fact, he even dared to say that he might actually enjoy those.

Factoring in all the details that he had noticed about her, all the things he liked about her, and the peculiar reactions she always managed to instate in him... The way she made his skin tingle when she brushed by him, the way his heart pumped slightly faster when she was close to him... he would assume that he returned her feelings. Which was odd, because he had never expected to ever fall for anyone.

The first question answered, the second question was: would he be willing to let her in, as stated in her letter?

Naru took another drink of his tea, furrowing his brow ever so slightly. Her efforts to open him up would prove to be quite amusing, he mused. But would she like what she found behind his walls? That was a bit worrying – after all, there was only one person he had ever allowed in. Pursing his lips, he directed his gaze inside the teacup. He didn't think that she would be displeased by what she found – he wasn't a bad _person_ by any means... he was just in possession of – as everyone had said – a horrible personality.

He knew that there were guys out there who were much more willing to let Mai in their hearts, much easier to understand. They'd probably treat her better, too. This thought made his stomach churn unpleasantly – thinking of Mai with someone else was painful.

It would be worth it, he decided, to let her try to get to know him the way Gene had once known him. To let her try and enter, to allow himself to attempt to let her in. Having someone he could confide in, someone he could entrust his inner thoughts to wouldn't be so bad...

He nodded to himself, making up his mind. He picked up his teacup again, and downed the rest of it in a smooth gulp. In one fluid motion, he stood up out of his seat and gracefully exited his office. He pulled his black coat over his arms, buttoning it with nimble fingers.

Then he turned to his favorite tea-maker, the corners of his lips upturned in a way that would be barely noticeable on someone else. "Mai, we're going to lunch," he stated firmly. He fought a larger smile as her eyes widened and she stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Staring isn't polite – really, you shouldn't lecture me on manners when yours aren't up to par either."

Too flustered for a proper retort, she settled for fumbling with her purse and jacket, following after him while finally beginning to mumble the familiar insults under her breath. He slowed down, letting her catch up to him.

Once she was at his side, he decided to reinforce the answer to her question by wrapping his fingers around her own. She looked up at him, and gave him a new smile, one he had never seen before.

It was a bright, beaming smile, full of gentle emotion and happiness. This was a smile he hoped would be forever his own.

Deciding to treat her a little bit, he gave her his own smile, causing a red blush to descend over her cheeks. Amusement glinted in his eyes when she looked away, and he eyed their interlaced fingers again.

Oh yes, this wouldn't be bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>I'm going to say that since he was going to be coming back to Japan and staying longer this time around, Naru learned kanji.

**Tauria: **The pseudo-sequel to _Disenchanted. _I'm not sure how I feel about this one... I don't know if Naru is in character or not, but I tried my best! Also - I know Mai's letter may not sound like her... but I'm going to say that since it's something she wrote and spent a lot of effort on it, she tried to make it sound as good as possible. I know that I always sound better in written form than I do when speaking aloud...

Anyway~ Please review!


	5. Musings

**Summary: **Was he lonely behind the walls he's surrounded himself with?  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Mai  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, s'not mine.

**Musings**

He always held himself several steps away from everyone else. Back stiff, arms crossed, shoulders tensed, jaw taunt. His eyes were guarded, his face carefully set in a beautifully crafted mask. It was almost like invisible walls surrounded him, keeping everyone else from getting in...

But yet, sometimes it seemed as if they prevented him from getting out as well.

Sometimes, when she was bored and had nothing she really wanted to do, Mai would tilt her head and wonder – did he ever long to escape the fortress he had constructed around himself? Somewhere deep inside him, did he want to leave the confines of his guards and join in with their laughter? Did he ever wish to sit there with them, relaxed and smiling, the way he had seen them all do before?

Was he lonely behind his seemingly impenetrable blockade?

Mai swore she saw it, sometimes. It was in the way that he called for tea far more often on the days that no one was there, when the office was quiet and still. It was the way he exited his office when everyone was there, claiming to be unable to work with their noisiness, yet she had seen him block out even the loudest of cacophonies before. It was during quiet moments in a case or when they were eating, when he would have a book or stack of papers in his hands while they chattered around him, yet Mai swore he was still reading the same page the entire time, his eyes never moving.

It made her heart ache for him, though she knew that he would never want nor accept her sympathy.

There was a sense of sadness, an air of melancholy to him on some days – though it was always fleeting – that struck her heartstrings every time she saw it. It was on these days that she made him tea with a little more care, brought it to him with brighter eyes. It was on these days that she made an effort speak to him, even if it was one of their usual spats. She made more of an effort to understand him, to breach the wall these days.

She would never know if it paid off, she figured, but at least she was trying.

She wondered if the others noticed it too, or was it just her? Was it her imagination getting the best of her – was he really just as content with being separated, with being aloof as he seemed? Or was she closer to the mark than she could ever know? Were these her supposedly animalistic instincts at work, alerting her of the truth behind his facade?

She didn't think she would ever know.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>…I have to say, I'm with Mai on this one – I have no idea if this is just active imagination at the works, or if this is the case. At any rate, I think it's an interesting thing to muse over.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary: **It was just a bad dream. It wasn't real. So why couldn't he get back to sleep? **  
>Characters: <strong>Oliver, Gene  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Spoilers

**Disclaimer: **S'definitely not mine.

**Nightmare**

It started off normally, as far as these things go. Oliver was consulting Gene about their most recent case through the mirror, unsatisfied with Miss Hara's readings and Mai's dreams had yet to lead them to any conclusive information. They were having one of their normal discussions about Gene's lack of helpfulness – he hadn't gotten a lot of information, and the information he did have was being delivered cryptically, much to Oliver's consternation.

Then, the atmosphere of the room changed. The air got thicker, heavier. The lights overhead flickered and dimmed. A crack slid across the length of the mirror, and Gene flickered in and out. His eyes became wilder, a malicious smile forming over his lips.

Oliver stepped back, away from the mirror. Gene – usually confined to the spiritual plane – just laughed, stepping out of the mirror.

"What are you doing?!" Oliver demanded, refusing to show the fear he actually felt. What was his brother doing? What was he thinking? Carefully, he probed the mental link between them, only to find that it had severed. His chest ached at the revelation, but he wasn't focused on that. "You shouldn't be able to do that!"

"I thought you missed me, Noll," Gene returned, stepping forward again. Oliver took another step backwards, his throat constricting. "What's the matter?" he asked, his eyes alight with madness. "I thought you wanted me back?"

"I do... Gene, this isn't you." He was fighting for calm; he couldn't lose his composure now!

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. This _is _me," he confirmed, stepping forward. Oliver's back connected with the wall – the room suddenly seemed so much smaller.

Oliver knew he had to say something; had to do something, anything to bring his brother back from the brink of insanity. Gene wasn't supposed to turn dark. He was Mai's spirit guide, he was _Gene _for crying out loud! Gene wouldn't do this. He wouldn't let the world influence him. He would _never _hurt anyone. He was _Gene, _the good twin. The smiling twin. The one everyone had always adored – including Oliver, though he never said it. And even when something like this did happen, Oliver could make it right. He'd seen Mai do it; seen Gene do it. If there was anyone who could talk him out of this state, it was Oliver...

So why wasn't he saying anything?!

"Looks like you aren't as infallible as you think you are." Gene sounded amused. "What's the matter, Noll? Ghost got your tongue?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but found his jaw wouldn't respond to his demands. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't react. The room that they had been standing in fell away, leaving them standing in darkness. Gene stood before him, the mirror to the side.

"It should have been you, you know. I should have been the one who lived," Gene said coldly, bringing Oliver's attention back to his twin.

"You don't mean that," Oliver managed to say, his heavy tongue finally responding to his commands.

"But I do. Everyone thinks it." His tone turned from cold to conversational, as if he was chatting about every day events. "Mai does – she could be with me if I was, like she wants. The others wouldn't have to put up with your attitude all the time either. Not to mention, I can actually use my powers. I could keep them all a lot safer than _you_."

Oliver swallowed thickly, trying to glare or do _something_, but found that he just _couldn't_. Vaguely, he wondered if Gene was restricting his movement...?

Gene tilted his head to the side, his malicious, crazy smile forming again. He stepped closer, until he was only a few inches away. "I'm going to fix that mistake," he informed him. And then, his hands closed around Oliver's neck...

* * *

><p>Oliver shot up in bed, gasping for air. He ran a hand through his hair, taking in a few deep breaths. His heart raced in his chest, lingering fear from his dream still clinging to him. He glanced around the room, making sure he hadn't woken anyone else. Nope – still sleeping.<p>

Good.

He laid back down, staring at the ceiling. It was just a nightmare. Gene hadn't turn – wouldn't turn, Oliver reassured himself. Even if he showed signs of it, the change wouldn't be a sudden as it was in his dream. It would be far more gradual, and either Mai – who saw Gene regularly as a spirit guide – or he would notice something before Gene got too far. They wouldn't let him go bad. Should he able to, Gene might even pick up on it, with his background as a medium. They were safe right now.

Gene was fine.

So why did he have the strange urge to check? To make absolutely _certain _Gene was alright? To speak with his brother, or just feel his presence? It was an urge he regularly had after a nightmare – after all, Gene was often the first responder. Sometimes he was the only responder, though not because his adoptive parents didn't care... more so because Oliver had never been a screamer when he saw terrible things in his sleep. Gene woke because of their link, or he might have gone ignorant as well.

Oliver usually managed to ignore the urge to contact him after a bad dream – after all, Gene needed to conserve his energy for helping Mai and gathering information on the case. He didn't need to be plagued by Oliver's troubles. (Though, he doubted Gene would see it like that.)

Tonight, however, the urge to see his brother was stronger.

After a few moments of careful deliberation, Oliver sighed. It wasn't as if he was going back to sleep anyway – he could stop by the bathroom mirror on his way down to get tea. Gene might be able to wake up enough to talk, or he might not.

Having made up his mind, Oliver slipped out of bed. He carefully made his way through the room, trying not to wake up any of the Irregulars slumbering there, wanting them in good condition for the next day... but also not wanting to answer questions about what he was doing up.

He quickly made his way down the hall to the bathroom, slipping in and standing in front of the mirror. He focused on the telepathic link, sending his desire to speak to his brother. It was strange how much just the presence of the link soothed the leftover ache in his chest. He felt... abandoned without the presence. Alone.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

He didn't have to wait very long before Gene appeared. His eyes were filled with worry. "Are you okay? You seem... disturbed."

His shoulders relaxed infinitesimally. Gene was okay. Then annoyance set in – of course he was okay! He knew that; it was just a nightmare. Granted, it was disturbing and worrying, but it was a nightmare all the same. A figment of his imagination, brought on by his concern. "I'm... fine."

"I don't think you are," Gene countered. "I highly doubt you called because you want case information. What's on your mind?"

Instead of answering verbally, Oliver let his mental wall slide down some. Gene responded, and he replayed the nightmare, trying not to focus too hard on it. When it was done, he refused to look at Gene, instead devoting his focus to analyzing the sink.

"Noll..." Gene was wincing – he could hear it. He was probably wearing that sad, guilty look too. "...you know I'd never believe those things, right? And you shouldn't either. "

Oliver snapped his gaze up to Gene's. What..?

Oh. The taunting. He had been more focused on the fact that his brother's spirit had twisted. Or, at least, that's what his conscious mind had focused on. Gene – who knew the in's and out's of his mind as well, if not better, than Oliver did – probably got wind of which part of the dream his subconscious mind had attached to.

Of course, now that Gene brought it up... he couldn't ignore the issue anymore. The fact that his brother had said those things – even in a dream – was... distressing. He swallowed, his gaze once again directing somewhere else.

It was true though – Gene didn't deserve what had happened. He had always been the better twin. People liked him better. He was friendly, open, approachable... He smiled, laughed, and joked with people. _And _he was smart. A good ghost hunter. An excellent medium. He could use his powers without the threat of collapsing. He was helpful in more areas than just research.

"Noll," Gene's tone was sharp, pulling out of his thoughts. "Stop it. Nobody thinks that. _No. One_. Least of all Mai or me. Which means you shouldn't either. Just look at the case repertoire for the Japanese SPR. And before you cite Mai's dreams, let me remind you that usually by the time you get the information, you've already gotten the case half-solved. Look at how many people on the team. The only one's who've met me are Lin and Mai. Everyone else? They only know _you_. I don't see them fleeing the other way, do you? Mai sticks around, works for you even when your not on case. Doesn't see me for several months at a time sometimes. Obviously, she's not bothered by you. In fact, I'd venture to say she rather likes you."

Oliver made a noncommittal noise.

"Noll... Would you look at me?"

Oliver lifted his gaze after a few moments, meeting his brother's eyes. Luckily, Gene didn't have that sad, guilty look on his face. Instead, he had a stern gaze, though his eyes held compassion too. It was a look Gene gave him a lot when he got like this – it wasn't often, though it was cropping up pretty often ever since... the accident.

Gene smiled reassuringly, though his eyes and voice were still firm. "Quit putting yourself through the ringer, little brother. Obviously everyone sees something in you worth sticking around for. You have to have at least one redeemable quality, after all." He grinned teasingly.

"Only one?" Oliver remarked, rising to the bait.

"_Well_..." he drug out the word, "maybe more than _that_."

Oliver snorted, though he had to admit he _did _feel better.

Gene must have sensed he'd done his job, as he delivered a last remark. "Go make your tea and get back to bed, Noll. They need that _big brain _of yours to solve the case."

He smirked. "Of course they do."

"That's the spirit! Now... if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take my own advice..." Gene faded out from the mirror, leaving Oliver alone with his own reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I was minding my own business, working on another GH story... when random inspiration hit me out of nowhere!

...

I don't know how I feel about this one, exactly. I feel like Oliver is insanely out of character. Is it just me?

Anyway~ I'm going to post it anyway! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Vampire

**Summary:** Sometimes she wondered if he was a vampire...  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Mai  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Spoilers. Silliness.  
><strong>Prompt Used: <strong>10 minutes / female character – under eighteen / vampire

**Disclaimer: **I think I've said this before...

**Vampire**

Sometimes she wondered if he was a vampire. Of course she knew the notion was silly, but she had a whole list of things to prove her point! For instance, he worked in a dark office all day. His eyes were often red-rimmed. He was pale. He could instantly charm any woman with his gaze. He never seemed to look rumpled, even when he hadn't gotten any sleep for two days. She rarely saw him eat. His job was dealing with entities most people wouldn't think to exist, yet he knew so much about them.

Really, it was a wonder no one else brought it up!

She knew, of course, that Naru was _not _a vampire. For one thing, she had seen him in the sunlight before. For another, she knew for a fact that holy water and garlic didn't faze him. (John had spilled his holy water once, and they had gotten garlic bread with a meal before.)

She still thought about it, though.

She'd shared her thoughts with Gene once, keeping a serious face throughout the entire conversation, despite the fact she wanted to start laughing. He had thought the whole thing hilarious, and apparently freaked his brother out when he couldn't talk to him without bursting into peals of laughter all over again.

Naru had blamed Mai. She had been indignant, even if it was her fault.

Gene still brought it up, on occasion. Usually when he wanted to lift her spirits or if he was in a silly mood. "The vampire being rude again, Mai?" "What has my sharp-toothed brother said now?" "Really, he drinks tea like it's blood!"

It never failed to make her laugh. She was always in better spirits afterward... and Naru never knew what to make of the glances she'd send him sometimes, or the way she had to bite back a grin.

He was _still_ upset over his glare no longer having it's desired effect.

The rest of SPR thought she'd gone crazy, when he was glaring at her with his darkest gaze and Mai's shoulders had been shaking with repessed giggles. They were all wondering if she'd lost her mind! Sometimes she thought about sharing, but then she thought about Naru's reaction if they _all _started laughing at him...

He'd be irritable for weeks! Can you imagine how many tea demands and insults that would be?

Definitely not worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Me + Boredom + Prompt Generator = This.

I hope it was good for a laugh XD


	8. Demands

**Summary: **Tea, tea, tea, tea, tea. Idly, she wondered if there was a group for people suffering through a tea addiction. Perhaps she should sign their young boss up?  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Ayako  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Minor spoilers.  
><strong>Prompt Used: <strong>300-500 words / one character / brewing tea

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting the strangest sensation of deija vu... Like... maybe I've done this before...

**Demands**

Sometimes Ayako really felt for Mai. The girl was subjected to demand after demand after demand, and usually, the revolved around one hot beverage – tea. Tea, tea, tea, tea, tea. This was, what, his fifth cup this morning? She idly wondered if there was a group for people suffering through a tea addiction.

Perhaps she should sign their young boss up?

Ayako grinned wickedly – what she would give to see his reaction to that! He would undeniably be irritated, but he really needed to accept the fact he had a problem.

The priestess supposed the demands weren't quite as bad as they could have been. She had watched him before, paying careful attention to his cup. There were days where the tea disappeared as fast as Mai brought it. But there were also days he sipped it slower.

And heaven forbid his tea go cold. That inspired a whole new round of dirty looks and irritated commands. Because he couldn't ever _ask_. He had to _demand, command, _or_ order. _And if he did ask, it was usually sarcastic or condescending.

Brat.

She could never put up with him as much as Mai did. That girl – for as much as she blows up on other people – really must have the patience of a saint. Then again, she had seen her call Naru out on his crap more than once, so maybe not. Who knew how she dealt with him. All Ayako knew was that she probably would have quit by now, no matter how much he paid her.

Or at least, that's what she told herself. The truth of the matter was that for all his narcissism, condescension, insults, and glaring... there was something about the young man that kept her around. She... cared about him, the way she cared about all the others. SPR had become something more to her; to all of them. They were a family, and Naru was just as much apart of that as any of the others.

Ayako sighed. Really – what was it about this group of people that made her so attached? When she thought that they were going to split up, it had been crushing. Promising to stay in touch had made her a bit happier, but it wasn't the same as going on cases and annoying certain broody teenagers. She had even found herself missing said broody teenager!

"Here's your tea, narcissist." Mai set the cup down in front of him, making a face at him when she was sure he wasn't looking.

Ayako covered her mouth to stifle her laughter – truly, where would she be without SPR?

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>More prompts~! Actually, I have several more. But I'm not sure if I feel like they're worth posting XD

This one was originally going to be Mai fuming over having to make tea. Then, suddenly, it turned into this. I've decided not to think too much about it... Anyway, this is my first Ayako story! Yay~!

On another note, I'm really not sure what to do about the title... -tilts head-

I hope you liked it!


	9. Sarcasm

**Summary: **Mai fulfills her "annoy Naru" quota.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Naru, Mai  
><strong>Prompt Used: <strong>drabble (100 words) / dialogue / sarcasm

**Disclaimer: **Still getting that deija vu feeling...

**Sarcasm**

"Your tea, Naru-sama."

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated."

"Hmph. Says the one who can't say please or thank you."

"I _can_. I choose not to."

"And why would that be, narcissist?"

Smirk.

"Naru..."

"..."

"Naruuuu..."

"..."

"Naruuuuuu~"

"..."

"Narcissist, if you don't answer me, I'm taking that tea hostage."

Glare.

"Well?"

"I pay you to bring me tea. I don't have to say thank you. Don't you have filing to do?"

"Nope~!"

"Really?"

"I finished it!"

"When?"

"Somewhere between the fifth and sixth cup of tea I've had to make."

"I haven't drank that much tea today."

"Of course you haven't. I wouldn't know, since I'm just the one who makes it and all."

Glare.

Smile. "What?"

"I just told you that sarcasm wasn't appreciated."

Giggle. "Right~"

"I know for a fact that you have homework you should be doing."

Pout.

Smirk.

Sigh. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>That's the last one for today~ I think three in one night is enough...

...yes, I know I went over the word limit. I never can make these things stay just 100 words. -pout- And keeping it all dialogue was a challenge too! Still, it was fun to write XD

Hope you enjoyed~


	10. Distraction

**Summary: **Mai demanded his attention without ever even realizing it.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Naru  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Light Spoilers  
><strong>Prompt Used<strong>: 250-300 words / male character – under eighteen / accomplish little

**Disclaimer: **Not mine~

**Distraction**

Oliver accomplished very little when she was around... She was very bad for his work ethic, it seemed. Mai demanded all of his attention without ever even realizing it, drawing him to her like a moth to flame. He was unable to ignore her the way he did everyone else.

Her constant clumsiness, her mindless questions, her facial expressions, the reddening of her face, the way the aroma of tea always seemed to cling to her clothes... all of it served as a distraction. He would pause whatever he was doing and glance up, just to get a glimpse of what it was she could be doing now.

It was for this reason he sent her away so much on cases – if she was making tea, checking temperatures, getting tapes... then he could work in peace, without his attention being constantly divided between work and Mai. But of course, when he did that, she always managed to find trouble... even if he sent someone else with her! Sometimes he wasn't sure if it was their inattentiveness or Mai's ability to fall into trouble no matter where she went.

Therefore, even out of sight, she still demanded his attention. He would be worried, wondering what kind of trouble she could be getting into. He would be irritated because she was taking so long. He still couldn't focus completely on work. Still couldn't get his mind off of her! Honestly, it was getting more frustrating by the day.

His only solace was that no one else had noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I wrote this one last night too, but I waited to post it~

I hope you enjoyed it XD


	11. Noise

**Summary:** He didn't usually like silence, but now he craved it. / Sound was something he normally couldn't abide by, but now he needed it.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Gene, Oliver  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** S'not mine~

**Noise**

Eugene didn't mind sound. In fact, he usually preferred noise over silence. When he was reading in his room or doing homework, there was music playing or he was whistling. When they were all downstairs, he couldn't let silence lay; he made conversation. That's not to say he didn't enjoy a comfortable silence – he shared many with his brother, after all. But still, he would always prefer there to be sound over silence.

Except, for right now.

The conversations around him were loud, buzzing in his ears as he sat alone. He could make out laughter and the occasional word around him. Music drummed overhead, vocals drowned out by the rest of the noise, though the tuned could still be vaguely heard. There was an electronic humming coming from somewhere he couldn't properly identify at the moment. There were footsteps sounding about him as people moved from place to place.

The whole place was a relentless cacophony of noise. Normally, he would have been right at home here, mingling amongst the crowd and laughing or dancing. He'd probably be doing some flirting too. But right now, he couldn't help but wish for silence.

That's all he wanted… just a little bit of quiet to abate the pounding in his head. He still had a headache from his most recent possession – it was an unfortunate side effect of his powers. It didn't always happen, when it did it usually would have abated by now... but this one was determined to keep bothering him.

He wished he could escape back up to his hotel room, but he had to make sure his job was done. He wouldn't want to leave a job unfinished, even if he was almost certain the spirit had moved on.

He sighed.

The only thing he longed for more than silence was his brother to be here. He wanted to hear him snap at him for making too much noise, or for moping about when he would usually be right in the thick of things. Or… he'd sit there, infuriatingly silent, reading over his notes or pouring over yet another parapsychology text book.

One more night, he assured himself. One more night, and then he would be back home with his brother.

**«~»**

Oliver couldn't focus. He really should have been asleep by now, as he had an early case briefing to attend. But he knew that if he were to lay down, he would not fall asleep. Even on a normal night, he wouldn't be asleep at this hour... but tonight, he was more than just not tired. He was restless. He had meant to stay up, working on his research until his normal bedtime, but those plans were foiled.

As stated before, he was unable to focus on his work. His mind kept turning back to the same thing over and over again – it was too silent.

This was a strange thought for him. Normally, he did nothing _but_ wish for silence. He had detested his brother's insistence on whistling, humming catchy tunes he knew got on Oliver's nerves, tapping his foot, clicking his pen, drumming his fingers… Anything that interrupted the stillness of the room. He even swore he heard Gene talk to himself a few times! He was positive his childish brother only did it to annoy Oliver... that's how Gene had always worked.

It had annoyed him easily, as Gene _knew _it would... But now,,he desired to hear it all. Not even three days ago, he had been snapping at his brother to quit making so much noise! But now? What he wouldn't give to hear it.

It was strange; his brother was coming home tomorrow morning. He would report his first solo-exorcism a success, beaming at everyone. He'd go back to invading Oliver's silence with his noise, and things would be back to normal.

So why was he so restless? So… unfocused? He'd been like this since Gene had left, and he was getting irritated at himself. It had been easy to push away at first, but as time went on the feeling grew stronger. It was frustrating!

This wasn't the first time they had been apart – though it was the first time they'd been separated for more than a night. It had already been two. This was the third and final night.

After a few moment's inner struggle, Oliver huffed and gave in to his desire. He obviously wasn't going to get any work done until there was some sort of noise. He picked up a pen and started clicking, finding that the fog in his mind abated some at the simple gesture. He rolled his eyes at himself, but returned to his research.

And all the while, he kept clicking the pen.

* * *

><p>Gene drummed his fingers on the surface of the desk, waiting for his brother to tell him to quit. It had been about five minutes since he'd started, which was usually his brother's breaking point.<p>

He waited.

Waited.

Still waited...

A little while longer...

Since the irritated looks and condescending reprimand never came, Gene decided to push a little further. He started tapping a rhythm with his foot, combining it with his drumming fingertips.

Still, there was silence.

He added humming to his rhythm, choosing a particular tune he knew Oliver hated. Mainly because it was one that got stuck in your head and kept playing no matter what you did. That always got on his nerves, as it prevented him from "valuable research".

Gene personally thought he could use the break.

Beyond a slight twitch of his shoulders, there was still no reaction. He continued on as if Gene had done nothing.

Gene started whistling the tune... and at last, he got something out of his brother. It was about time!

Oliver threw a pen at him.

"Seriously? And you call me childish." He noted it was one of the clickable ones – he liked those. Oliver didn't usually throw those at him, though. His twin didn't want to give him more noisemakers.

Oliver ignored Gene's remark. "Stop humming. No whistling. Just click the pen, if you must."

That was new. "Really?"

Oliver didn't respond. Gene stuck out his tongue at Oliver's back, but obeyed his brother's wishes – no humming, no whistling, no drumming, no tapping... just the clicking of a ballpoint pen.

Oliver felt himself relax slightly – this was what he had missed.

Gene relaxed as well – it might not be total silence, but he was relishing the quiet.

This was much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I feel like partial credit for this idea should probably go to 14AmyChan since I thought of it not long after I read her story _Silence. _xD

I hope you enjoyed~


	12. Magic

**Summary: **Oliver does coin tricks.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Oliver, Gene  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Spoilers

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

~**Magic**~

Gene watched delightedly as his brother pulled a coin from his pocket, previous upset all but forgotten.

Oliver's lips quirked upward - his distraction plan was a success!

"Remember my pet?" Oliver questioned, his voice soft.

Gene nodded eagerly. He always loved it when Oliver did tricks with the coin - especially after he had learned ventriloquism. Oliver had practiced a lot when he was alone for reasons Gene still wasn't quite sure of. Perhaps he'd been fascinated with Houdini and other sleight-of-hand artists. Maybe he'd noted Gene's delight after they'd seen that magic show. Whatever the reason, he'd surprised his brother with the tricks one day... and had used it as a cheering up method since.

Oliver held the coin between his fingers, grinning a little. "Catch."

Gene grinned, and Oliver tossed the coin up. Hoping to grab it before his brother for once, he reached his hand up... no luck.

Oliver triumphantly held the coin up again.

His twin pouted.

"Better luck next time!" the coin wiggled as the voice spoke, and Gene jumped slightly.

Oliver flicked his fingers and the coin was gone again. The younger twin looked around in "confusion" as he appeared to have misplaced the coin.

"Over here!" the voice squeaked.

Gene jumped again. The voice sounded suspiciously close... He frowned, puzzled. There's no way he could have done that without him noticing, right? He tentatively reached up to his ear, his fingers finding the slightly warm coin.

He held it in front of him in amazement. "How do you DO that?"

Oliver just smirked. The coin wiggled. "Magic!" it answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Just a drabble I did when I was bored XD I was thinking about how people say he used to use coin tricks to cheer Gene up... and I realized that I've never personally read something where he does so... So I wrote one!

Hope you enjoyed ^^


	13. Light

**Summary: **You never knew what was hiding in the dark, but she wasn't afraid.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Mai  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None~

**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine~

**Light**

If there was one thing this job had taught her, it was that you never knew what was hiding in the dark. Shadows could conceal all kinds of things – angry spirits looking for vengeance, demons out for blood – and at the same time, they could also give one a place to hide. That was where she was now, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the okay to come out.

Why? Because he had told her to. This exorcism would be dangerous, he said, but as long as she stayed here, stayed put, it wouldn't harm her. She believed him; trusted him. She would always trust him, because in the end, he was always right.

She waited there with bated breath, listening carefully for anything. All she heard was the creaking of floorboards. Dimly, she could hear Monk's low chanting, the splash of holy water, and Ayako's bell. The sounds were strangely soothing, despite what she knew they meant.

She could feel her eyelids getting heavy... her body relaxing...

She slumped to the side, fast asleep. When she opened her eyes, she was above them. They were standing in the room. Off to the side, she could see the spirit. It was fighting the pull the exorcisms were having on it.

She tilted her head to the side. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She whirled around to face the offender. Warm blue eyes met hers, an easy smile spreading across his face. He gestured to the spirit, encouraging her. As she so often did, she forgot the other's words of caution, and her gaze hardened determinedly. She nodded to show she understood and made her way over to the spectre, who eyed her cautiously. She smiled warmly.

"Do you see the light?" she encouraged. "Go on – they're waiting for you."

The spirit squinted, before a golden light overtook it. The last thing she saw was its peaceful smile before it faded from sight. She returned to her body with a jerk, opening her eyes to meet cold blue ones.

"Is it really so difficult to stay awake, Mai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I have no idea what to call this ^^; I wrote it a while ago, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it. Finally, I just said, oh, why not? And threw it up here. I don't think it's my best work, but I hope you all enjoyed it~


	14. Cry

**Summary:** Of _course _it was the one time they separated; the one time that he didn't give into his brother that something had to happen. And now Gene was gone...  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Oliver, Gene  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Spoilers. Sad.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine~

**Cry**

He dropped the sweater, staggering backwards to fall into his bed. His brother was gone... gone, gone, gone. Just like that; in the space of a few minutes – though it had felt much, much slower – his brother had been taken from him. And all Oliver could do was cover his face with his hands and ask... why? Why did it have to be Gene? Why did he have to be taken from him? Why, why, why?

Gene, who had been there for him even when he didn't want him to be. Gene, who had kept coming back no matter how many times Oliver pushed him away. Gene, who had pestered him and pushed him into spending in time with other people. Gene, who had known almost everything that went through his head even without having to check their mental link. Gene, who was borderline empath with how well he could read people. Gene, who was there after every psychometric vision. Gene, who made gallons of tea for him a day combined with a faux insult or words of encouragement. Gene, one of the few people out there who could match his wit. Gene, who everyone couldn't help but be charmed by...

He was gone.

It was a tough pill to swallow. Oliver had never once thought that Gene might not be there. Every future he envisioned had them together in some way. Gene was supposed to be a constant. He had been at Oliver's side for as long as he could remember, being annoying and yet endearing at the same time. Oliver had never been able to refuse his brother for long and it was the same way for Gene. They relied on each other and rarely separated.

So of _course _it was the first time they were going to be apart that something happened to one of them. Of _course _it would be the one time they had disagreed on something so heavily. Of _course _it would be the one time Oliver didn't give in. It was the first time that Oliver had told his brother no and stuck to it. He was not going to Japan. Why couldn't Gene have followed his advice and just _waited_ until they could go together? But of course his twin had to be his usual stubborn and impatient self. And now the Davis twins were no more.

It was just Oliver.

There was a deep set ache in his chest, throbbing and pulsing with every breath he took. Never before had he hated psychometry so much. He felt... broken. Split. Half of a whole that would never be unified. Without Gene, he was incomplete. He'd never realized just how much he depended on the knowledge of Gene being there... until he was gone.

You never know what you have until it's gone. A fitting saying for this moment. He'd never made an effort to be close to his brother; never tried to bond with him the way they had always heard that other twins did. He'd distanced him just a little less than everyone else, and that had been fine. Until now. And now he regretted it. Would it really have been so bad to let that one person – the one person who had been there through it all – in?

No. But he had been too selfish; too absorbed in himself to realize that.

The ache pulsed a little harder that breath, and he turned to his side, waiting for the inevitable tears to come. It had been a very, very long time since he had cried. He'd bottled himself up and plugged the stopper so deep that his emotions hadn't even gotten any air. But he was sure that if anything, the loss of his brother would be enough to dislodge that stopper. He sure felt enough guilt and sadness for the tears to come.

But they didn't. Out of all the people, out of all the situations to be in the world... he couldn't even shed a single tear for his brother? Another pang of guilt, this one stronger and harder. He couldn't even let his guard down for his brother's passing?! Were his walls so carefully crafted, so maintained that even this loss wasn't enough to shake them down?

Or was it that he was unfeeling enough? Did he just not care enough?

He squeezed his eyes shut, only to snap them open again when he saw those headlights... No. He wouldn't watch it again. Not while he had a choice, because he knew that as soon as he fell asleep, the whole vision would play along his line of sight yet again. Though he was sure his mind would have it's own twisted add ons.

Come to think of it, perhaps it would be better if he didn't sleep? Yes – if he managed to sneak a big enough stack of paperwork home from the office, he could spend most of the night working... And maybe he could work on his latest book? Oh – he knew he would crash eventually; no human could go forever without sleeping, but if he could put off the vision for just a couple nights at least?

He doubted it. Luella wouldn't stand for it.

Speaking of Luella... since he obviously wasn't going to grieve outwardly for his brother – he was too selfish for that, obviously – he should probably go downstairs and inform them of... of Gene's passing... (With as much pain as those words caused, you'd think he could at least shed one tear. But no – he was the great Oliver Davis who didn't even crack a smile.) Moving slowly, he picked up his brother's sweater once more and exited his room.

He'd never felt so sluggish and... weighted as he did when he walked downstairs. He had everyone gather in the living room – everyone being Luella, Martin, Madoka, and Lin – and then he recounted the news in a slow, monotone voice. He kept his eyes riveted on the sweater in his hands, unable to look anyone in the eyes. The moment he finished recounting the vision, Luella had enveloped him in a warm hug. She had gone teary eyed the moment he came downstairs, looking hollow and squeezing the sweater in his hands.

For the second time that day, the sweater hit the floor as he returned his mother's embrace.

Luella, who's first contact had been tentative, squeezed him harder when he clutched her. Oliver had never felt the desire to be close to someone before, but right then, he needed all the comfort he could get. His mother – who had never acted like one was better than the other, who had given them both all the love and affection she could muster – was there for him and that was all that mattered. In that moment, he didn't care about his own aversion to touch... he just knew that he needed this comfort like never before.

Eventually, Martin came over, wrapping an arm around his wife and carefully rubbing Oliver's back. And once again, instead of protesting or pulling away, Oliver accepted the contact. He didn't even tense. Madoka had started clinging to Lin, and Lin just stared off into the distance. They stayed like that for a while, absorbing whatever comfort the others could offer.

And still, Oliver didn't cry.

Which irked him to no end. Gene was his brother. The person who he could always count on, the person who refused to leave his side, the person who knew him inside and out. He had been there no matter what, and had dragged Oliver every where he could possibly think of. Gene had been irritating and annoying, but he had also been warm and kind and empathetic. He had sympathized and helped almost every spirit he had ever come across, and did the same with most people. And his own brother couldn't even shed a few tears over him.

Oliver reached a decision. His brother deserved better than a watery grave. And Oliver felt he owed him that much, at least. If he couldn't even shed a few tears when everyone else was – even Lin had shed a few. _Lin _of all people – then he would ensure his brother's body returned home. That his spirit was put to rest, if he hadn't moved on already. Actually, knowing how stubborn Gene was, Oliver wouldn't doubt that he would linger around. It would be just the thing his brother would do if he felt his time was cut short. Stupid medium... With that thought in mind, he finally pulled away from his parents.

"I'm going to Japan," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "I have to find Gene."

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>So the thought came to me that "what if Naru didn't cry when he found out Gene died?" and I was going to write a couple hundred words about that, because I figured it might be something he'd latch onto and beat himself up over...

And then this happened. I was going to set it at the end of the manga, when Mai mentions leaving him alone so he can grieve... but again, my plans were foiled XD

Oh well, I'm proud of it. Though I feel it does get a bit repetitive toward the end there... Hopefully that's just me!

(And now I'm going to go read something happy, because I'm sad now...)

Hope you enjoyed reading it ^^ Please review~


End file.
